


Better than Baskin Robbins

by shanachie



Series: 3 of a Kind [8]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polygamy, possibly inappropriate feelings (OMG they have FEELINGS!), they need to work things out, thieves and an assassin playing house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: After everything, the thieves and assassins know there’s no place like home.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote these over the summer and I was going to wait until I’d finished the entire series to post it, but my life has been crazy since I started my new job so I decided to just flood the flist today with the eight I have finished. Once I get done with the others, I’ll add them. They don’t all come after the ones that are posted, but I’ll add them in where they go. Mucho, major thanks to angelskuuipo and dragonydreams for their beta skills and to angelskuuipo for coming through and titling ALL of the stories yesterday. She’s awesome! (Honestly both girls are beyond awesome!)

Sara dug around in the freezer. She was sure she'd left a pint of her favorite ice cream in there. If one of the boys ate the last of her ice cream, she was not going to be responsible for her actions. When she didn't feel the familiar container, she began emptying the entire freezer until she had a pile of the goods on the counter and nothing left inside.

Mick wandered into the kitchen as she was studying the empty freezer. "What'cha looking for, Blondie?" he asked.

"I swear I had a pint of ice cream," she told him.

He froze and then slowly asked, "What kind?"

"Vanilla. You and Leonard both know that's the only kind I eat."

"Um. Are you sure you didn't eat it?"

"Mick Rory, I know I didn't eat it because I was saving it to make a sundae. Where is it?"

Mick looked sheepish. "We didn't realize that was the ice cream you were saving. Lee and I ate it last night."

She glared at him. "I want my sundae. I've been thinking about it all day. And now I have no ice cream." She began picking up the freezer items and slamming them back into place.

Mick winced as he watched her take her annoyance out on the innocent frozen food. When she finished and slammed the door shut, turning to him, he said, "I can go get you some more."

"Don't bother. I don't want one now."

Mick waited until she'd left the kitchen to dig his phone out of his pocket. _We ate our girl's ice cream_ , he texted Leonard. _We need to fix it._  
__  
You were the one that wanted it last night, he received back.  
__  
But you're the one that knows how to use the ice cream maker.  
__  
That doesn't mean I'm going to drop everything and come make ice cream.

_You're not the one who got the angry and then disappointed face because we ate her ice cream._

_I'll be home in half an hour._

Mick grinned as Leonard agreed to his demands before putting his phone in his pocket. He'd have to make sure to gather the ingredients so everything was ready when Leonard came home.

Mick had put everything on the counter except the ice cream maker and the ice when Leonard arrived home. The younger man inspected the ingredients before opening the fridge. "What're you looking for?" Mick asked.

"If Sara wants ice cream now, she wants a sundae," Leonard pointed out. "And we are lacking the rest of the toppings."

"I need to know this because?"

"If I'm making ice cream, I can't go to the store."

Muttering, Mick snatched his keys off the wall. "I got conned."

"Takes one to fall for one," Leonard called after him.

Mick's response was an upheld middle finger as he headed out the door.

 

 

Leonard was patiently measuring out the correct ingredients when Sara wandered into the kitchen. "What's that, Leonard?" she asked, attempting to poke her nose into what he was mixing.

Leonard gently knocked her away before she ruined what he was working on. Coming to a spot where he could pause, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her to him. "Apparently Mick and I ate the last of your ice cream."

Sara glared at him. "You did. And I wanted a sundae."

Leonard winced in response. "I know. I heard." He motioned towards where the ice cream maker was set up. "Why do you think I'm working on that?"

Sara considered his question for a minute before reaching up to kiss him. "You still aren't completely forgiven."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Go." He pushed her gently towards the living room. "Other room. I'll bring you the ice cream when it's ready."

Sara pointed at him. “I want vanilla.”  
  
“I know.” He pressed a kiss to her lips. “Vanilla is all you ever want. Don’t you want to branch out a little?”  
  
“Vanilla can be dressed up,” she pointed out. “Goes perfectly with fudge and whipped cream. And…” she paused. “And we don’t have anything to make sundaes.”  
  
Leonard smiled, something he did easier now than he ever had before. “Taken care of. Mick’s at the store. But if I don’t have the ice cream done or mostly done when he gets back he’s going to be even crankier.”  
  
Sara glared again. “What does he have to be cranky about? You two are the ones that ate _my_ ice cream!”  
  
“Pretty sure we’ve learned our lesson,” Leonard informed her. “Why don’t you go into the living room for now? Find a movie. When Mick gets back with the toppings and the ice cream is made, we’ll bring everything out to you.”  
  
Deciding he had the right idea, Sara headed out of the room. Leonard turned back to his work once she was gone, glad she wasn’t in the kitchen anymore. He enjoyed having her around and the relationship the three of them had was one of the best he’d ever had, but sometimes he remembered why the only long term relationship he’d had before now was Mick.  
  
  


 

  
The back door opened as Leonard was testing the ice cream to make sure it was the right consistency. Mick poked his head in to be sure Sara wasn’t around, then entered, carefully setting down the bags. “Where is she?”  
  
“Living room, picking a movie. What all did you get?”  
  
“Fudge, cherries, sprinkles, nuts.” Mick smirked. “And enough whipped cream for us to have some fun later.”  
  
“You better hope Sara is in a better mood then.”  
  
Mick shrugged. “Then you and I will have some fun if she isn’t.”  
  
“You better hope I’m in a better mood.”

Knowing better than to respond to that, Mick began setting things out on the counter. Meanwhile, Leonard began to dish the ice cream into three bowls. As he finished each one, he passed it to Mick who liberally added toppings. When they’d assembled the sundaes, Mick picked up his bowl and the whipped cream. Leonard led the way into the living room, carrying the other two bowls.

Sara sat up as they entered, making grabby hands for the bowl Leonard held out to her. Mick handed the whipped cream over to her, smirking as she overloaded her bowl with it. “I can think of something much more fun to do with that,” he commented.

“Not until you’ve been forgiven for eating my ice cream,” she returned. She handed the can to Leonard, allowing him to join her on the couch. Mick took a seat on her other side, but not close enough that he was touching her.

The can of whipped cream got passed around until everyone had some then they all settled back as Sara started the movie. A few minutes into it, she wiggled around, leaning against Mick and sticking her feet into Leonard’s lap. “Am I forgiven?” Mick asked at her change in position.

“Not quite,” she answered. “But you’re more comfortable to lean on than Lee.” She poked his leg with the handle of her spoon. “Now eat your sundae and watch the movie.”

Taking a chance he ducked his head and kissed the side of her neck. A small smile spread across Sara’s lips at his gesture. She knew that Mick realized most of her continued lack of forgiveness was bluster and it had taken them a long time to get to this point. But now it was the small things that they were allowed to pick at each other over. She was glad they were comfortable enough to have reached that point. Sticking a new bite of ice cream into her mouth, she settled in to enjoy an evening with her boys.


End file.
